


Moving Day

by Sasswolf_Hale



Series: College Dorm Life [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist!Magnus, Multi, singer!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: Another part of the College Dorm Life Series (formerly known as Art Lover's Paradise). The day they meet, Magnus transfers in from a Paris University and Alec is a sophomore getting a new roommate after two years.





	Moving Day

Freshman year for his sister meant that Alec was expecting a new roommate. The roommate he'd had the last two years - a fairly handsome man named Underhill - had graduated early and left Alec feeling oddly lonely despite not being very social. He supposed it helped that Underhill had been like him, but hadn't pushed for a relationship or anything. The male was a really good friend to Alec, like an older brother, so now a sophomore, Alec was hoping he could be as helpful to whomever walked in the door as his new roommate. Isabelle, darling sister that she was, kept insisting she would be his roommate, but Alec knew the odds were unlikely. The university tried to make siblings grown on their own and believed that pairing them up would hinder that. So he wasn't at all surprised when he got a call from an irritated Isabelle, which lasted until she discovered her roommate was a freshman named Simon, and Alec could hear the crush develop instantly over the phone. He had laughed and promised he would help her unpack as soon as his own roommate arrived, and his baby sister was quick to hang up. 

He went to make himself some tea, setting it down before picking up his Gibson TG-1, his favorite acoustic for the rich sound, and began fiddling with tuning it so he could work on a new video. He was tuning his F sharp chord when there was a knock on the door. Carefully setting the instrument on the couch next to him, Alec stood and moved to open the door -

And had to catch his breath.

The man standing on the other side of the door was just a few inches shorter than him, with caramel skin, dark eyes accented by a dark blue glittery eyeshadow, hair done in a mohawk while a black and silver backpack wrapped over his shoulder. It was beautiful and intriguing and Alec was sure his heart had stopped until the man spoke.

“Hello. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything.” the male finally greeted, having been momentarily stunned at the contrast of dark hair, blue eyes and pale skin. 

Alec snapped from his reverie at the sound, and the music major wanted to faint because no voice should sound that damn good. “Not at all. You didn't have to knock, though. I thought the admin office gave out keys still?” He replied inquisitively, stepping aside to let the other inside. 

“Yeah, well, my last uni was, uhm...active. A lot. Or at least my loftmates were.” The roommate said as he set his bag down behind the couch, turning to look at Alec and offer his hand. “I'm Magnus, by the way. Transferred in from PCA in France.”

“France?” Alec asked before a faint blush colored his cheeks and he shook Magnus’ hand. “Oh, uh, I'm Alec.” 

“Oui.” Magnus said with a grin. “I was there to get an adventure. When I finished most of my courses, I decided to come back to the States.” he explained. “The dorms here are quite large.”

“Large and soundproof.” ALec agreed. “Unless the students in this hall are just not getting any.” He crossed his arms a little and laughed with Magnus, looking around. “Uh, do you want a quick tour?”

“Sure,” Dark eyes returned to Alec from where he’d been looking at the guitar propped on the couch. He followed Alec around the couch and to the kitchen area. 

“So the kitchen we have to keep stocked. My sister and I split our tips from work and keep each other fed, but our parents send money once a month out of some obligation their friends have guilted them into.” he shrugged, pointing to their right as they faced the living area. “Laundry room and guest bathroom is that way, our rooms are to the other side.” He explained, leading the way. “Both of us have our own bathrooms, walk in closets, and the office area is the one at the end of the hall.” he pointed at the doors across from each other and then the one at the end of the hall as he spoke. 

“The university pays to furnish all this?” Magnus inquired, sounding impressed.

“Most of it. If you get your own furniture, you can have campus officials pull out the bedroom stuff. It’s what I did.” Alec answered, smiling. “Do you need help with your stuff?”

Magnus gave a smile and nodded as he went to set his bag in the bed in his room. “That would be great, Alec. Thank you.”


End file.
